


Ace of Hearts

by MerlinWinchestr



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr
Summary: Two, nearly three, full packs of cards. That was how many packs of cards Cameron had slipped into Kay’s pockets over the two years they had known each other. She knew he was leading up to something, but she didn't know what.





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> **Category:** Gen  
>  **Setting:** Post-1x11 so long as you ignore the finale...  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black/Kay Daniels  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** K+  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 
> 
> **Prompt:** stydiatriumph: Well i'm back again for another prompt!! Tonight's finale is making me a mess!! So i was thinking about what would happen if Cameron finally pulls off his "Loading Up" trick to Kay. He watches her from a distance while she finds the last card hidden in her pocket and then she demands, in her very agent-Kay-way, to explain the reason for all of that.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Originally posted on my Tumblr in response to the above prompt. This is pure fluff, something I don't write...well, ever, really. So I hope you enjoy!

# Ace of Hearts

Two, nearly three, full packs of cards. That was how many packs of cards Cameron had slipped into Kay’s pockets over the two years they had known each other. The cards had come one at a time, slipped into her jacket pocket or, once, into the pack of her phone case. Each time she found a new card, she expected him to appear with some amusing trick and a “ta-da” on his grinning lips.

But Cam was never around when she found a card. She never caught him slipping into her pockets either. Occasionally she could pinpoint the moment he must have placed them, especially once they started dating. It would be a simple task for the master of deception to simply slip a card into her pocket while they were kissing or cuddling. 

Kay had never asked him why he did it after that one time during the case. Honestly, she didn’t care if there was actually a reason or if he was just doing it because he was bored. Over time it had become a way to show he cared and she kept all the cards he gave her, though she had never told him that. Most likely he thought she simply threw them away, but she didn’t. She not only kept them, but she also kept track of them to the point that she knew that the only card she lacked to complete the third deck was the ace of hearts. 

“I thought you weren’t coming.” 

Kay smiled as Cam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. 

“And why wouldn’t I?” she asked, turning in his arms to face him and wrap her own arms around his neck. “After all, it’s not everyday that my boyfriend asks me to meet him at a sketchy abandoned warehouse.” 

“All right, so it’s not the most romantic place in the world,” Cam laughed, “But don’t tell me you don’t recognize this place?” 

“Hmm, let me see,” Kay teased, stepping back and looking around the surprisingly well-lit warehouse. She waited a few moments, drawing the teasing out before grinning and turning back to Cameron. “Of course, I remember. This is where Felix Ruiz escaped.” 

“And where we first met.” Cam added, suddenly look nervous. 

“How could I forget? It’s not every day that I’m working a case and a magician comes in to say everything we saw was wrong.” Kay laughed, before asking. “But why are we here, Cam?”

Cam motioned toward her jacket, taking a step closer to her. 

“Check your right pocket.”

Kay gave him a look, knowing for a fact that her pockets had been empty a minute ago. But she slipped her hand into her pocket regardless, shaking her head as she looked down and pulled out the card that had miraculously appeared. It was the final card in her third deck: the ace of hearts. 

“All right, Cam, you better be planning to explain why you keep putting cards in my pocket…” she cut off with a gasp as she looked up and saw Cameron down on one knee, tiny black box with a diamond ring held up in front of him. 

“Ta-da.” He grinned nervously. “I know it’s not quite as romantic as you deserve, but this is the place where I first saw you and you changed my entire life. I can’t think of a better place to give you my heart. Kay, will you marry me?” 

Kay’s smile spread ear to ear, hand closing carefully around the ace of hearts. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. 

“My leg’s kind of falling asleep here, Kay.” Cam joked, nervousness creeping onto his face and into his voice. 

Kay just laughed, kneeling down in front of him and wrapping her hands around his. 

“Yes.” She breathed, smiling. “Yes, Cameron, I’ll marry you.” 

The nervous grin faded from Cam’s face, replaced by the brightest smile Kay had ever seen. She could only laugh as he practically leaped to his feet, dragging her up as well and folding her into a hug that quickly turned into hi spinning her around in pure joy. Ceasing his spinning, Cam pulled back long enough to slip the ring onto Kay’s finger before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

“I love you.” He whispered, laying his forehead against hers. 

Kay smiled, closing her eyes and slipping a card of her own into his pocket. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
